Immortal City
Immortal City is the capitol city of the planet of Osrisis , and the main headquarters of Heroes United . approximately 85% of the cities population are soldiers of HU, and according to a population census for OCY 536, approximately 2% of the total population (157 people) are Duohumans , which is the highest concentrated Duohuman population in the known history of any universe. the remaining 13% are normal civilian residents, though most of them work for HU in some way or another. Osrisis's government is also based here, a democratically elected group of representatives that manages most works on a civilian level and was founded to assist in the smooth running of the planet both politically and socially, and resembles the basis of US government in many ways. General Information and History Immortal City was founded OCY 3, and began its life as a minor temporary military encampment. because a majority of the soldiers stationed there were duohumans, the encaampment was nicknamed Duohuman city by visiting soldiers and locals. Elexion and Camolot the Wanderer , aware of the high priority need of a permanent centralized base for HU, set to reviewing a list of military bases, and out of that list selected Duohuman city (encampment 549, officially) as the site for the new base, and began expanding the small group of tents and temporary buildings into a small collection of more permanent buildings. HU's military base saw time as a medium sized brick building until it was leveled by an enraged Elexion in OCY 35, at which point construction began on CHaMO, the de-facto headquarters of HU and the most defended- and defensible- building on the planet. apartment buildings and businesses sprung up around the building site of CHaMO and the newly constructed port, expanding outward and under the effects of a population explosion due to the spike of incoming traffic caused by the building and opening of the largest spaceport on Osrisis. recognizing that this was no longer just a military base, and that the influx of people was reaching unprecidented and unexpected levels, Camolot the Wanderer officially founded the city in OCY 63, naming it Immortal City, after an elite group of high-ranking soldiers in the military of the Alliance of Planets, of which Elexion was once a part. the city continued to grow at an exponential rate until the population realatively stabilized in the second century OCY. in OCY 97, 43 years after construction on it had begun, CHaMO and it's various underground bunkers and laboratories, as well as the base for further construction and large expansions and additions to the Immortal City spaceport, had been completed, and HU officially moved into it's new permanent headquarters for the first time. contributing to the importance of the event, it was also the recorded day that Heroes United was founded, as up to that point they were a more nebulous organization and did not have an official name or ranking. much of the grand opening event was recorded, to the point that historians have peiced together a fully interactive holographic simulation of the opening event. this simulation is now part of the Osrisis and Duohuman History III class curriculum, and all students in the class are required to go through the simulation and then summarize everything they experienced in an essay that is, at minimum, twenty pages. the record for longest and most descriptive essay written is one thousand, six hundred and three pages, and documents every possible and conievable event that could occur through interference and non-interference on the part of the student running the simulation, and is required reference material for the essay. in 234, Camolot the Wanderer, in collaboration with a large group of Heroes United engineers and geologists, planned the construction of the Tube, a huge transplanet network of tunnels, with Immortal City, specifically CHaMO, planned as the hub. Construction on the most major parts of the Tube continued until OCY 389, when the final artery was completed and opened. construction on smaller and less vital tunnels continues today, with new additions being built every day. it is theorized that by OCY 700, almost 63% of the planet's surface will be directly accessible throught the Tube, and approximately 23% of colonies on the ocean floor. list of important locations in Immortal City HU CHaMO: headquarters of Heroes United. Osrisis Governmental Building: the headqaurters of the government of Osrisis. Immortal City spaceport: the largest spaceport on the planet, it handles as much as 35% of the planet's total ship traffic on a typical day. Fallen Soldiers Monument: a huge granite, marble and diamond monument that documents the name of every soldier that has fallen in service of HU. The Tube main entrance: the main enterance of the Tube is located near CHaMO, and consists of a huge train station like affair, were Duohumans can enter the system and non-Duohumans can book rides on hypersonic train cars that ride around the reinforced mail tube. Immortal City PD: a stylized glass, steel and titanium skyscraper close to the center of the city, ICPD is the largest and most efficient police force on the planet. Granaar overlook: named for the famed HU soldier Granaar fullencia, a former soldier of the Alliance of Planets, the Granaar overlook is a large glass platform attached to a cliff directly east of Immortal City. from the overlook, the entire city can be seen, as well as Immortal Bay and the sea beyond. the view from here is stunning, and if you can overlook the defensive RLBTs placed here, then it is quite the romantic and family gathering spot, especially at sunrise and sunset.